DESCRIPTION OF SHARED RESOURCE Since the founding of the Pharmacology Analytical Core in 1985, the primary mission of the Core has been to enable the inclusion of critical pharmacological endpoints in the design of clinical trials and preclinical studies, and stimulate new hypotheses and areas of investigation by providing low-cost, state-of-the-art services. The purpose of the Core is to: 1) provide users with expertise in pharmacological trial design, analytical method development, quantitative assays, pharmacokinetic data analysis, and data interpretation in a centralized, dedicated and experienced facility;2) provide services in real time;3) minimize cost and effort for Cancer Center investigators;4) prevent duplication of equipment, technical effort and analytical and pharmacokinetic analysis expertise for the Cancer Center by providing flexible assignment of personnel and equipment. The Core resource provides state-of-the-art equipment, facilities, and expertise in pharmacological trial design, analytical quantitation, and data analysis in approximately 1000 square footage of space on the first floor of the Bunting-Blaustein Cancer Research Building. The location of the Core is adequate both in size and location to meet the needs of the Cancer Center investigators to investigate drug metabolism and disposition and the pharmacodynamics and pharmacogenetics of anticancer agents.